The present invention relates generally to a method for removing precious and non-precious metals from hazardous and non-hazardous waste streams, and more particularly to a method for recovering and separating such metals.
Treatment and reduction of concentrations of metals in metal bearing industrial waste streams to environmentally acceptable levels has been a long term problem. It is important to be able to treat such wastes and remove metals, hazardous materials, and toxic substances, with minimal amounts of solid wastes remaining in a cost effective manner. The ultimate solution to such environmental problems, recovery, recycling, and reuse of metals contained within waste streams has been inadequately addressed.
In those instances where metals, compounds, and hazardous materials are not separated from waste streams, but are transported to special waste disposal facilities for treatment or storage, the metals are not recovered, leaving them to be disposed of with other unprocessed or partially processed wastes. As a result, not only is there no recycling with the attendant potential for economic profit or cost reduction, but waste disposal and waste storage problems are created as well. Such waste disposal and waste storage problems are associated with high cost and long, waste storage time periods. Often, the wastes generated are considered to be hazardous. Under many environmental statutes, hazardous, toxic, and/or dangerous wastes remain the liability of the waste generator, as long as these wastes exist in the environment. Such long term liability remains with the generator, even though the wastes may have been treated and placed in a secure landfill for disposal.
Processes for removing metals from waste streams including ion exchange and electrolysis have heretofore been known, but theses process are limited. Ion exchange is costly, slow, and cumbersome to use, and in order to be effective, the waste water being treated must be passed through a significant amount of ion-exchange resin, usually in the form of a filter bed, making it effective, in most cases, for only treating small volumes of waste water. The complex fabrication process and sophisticated synthetic chemistry required by ion exchange metal recovery technology significantly contributes to the expense of its use to purify liquid waste streams. The cost and complexity of ion exchange also limits the variety of resins available.
Although ion exchange resin beds may be regenerated, the waste waters from regeneration must often be retreated to remove bulk contaminats and then usually passed through the ion exchange resin again to eliminate hazardous materials. Thus, ion exchange is a cumbersome process, and therefore impractical, especially for large volumes of waste water in a continuous-treatment process, as compared to using ion-exchange in a batch-treatment process.
Electrolysis is also expensive, requires significant maintenance, employs other resources, may create its own waste disposal problems, and is energy intensive. Electrolytic recovery is, at best, 70%-80% efficient. Besides, the electrolyte systems available today are very sensitive to the presence of contaminants.
Use of either ion exchange or electrolytic recovery of metals from waste streams requires separation of streams for processing, thereby ultimately creating multiple waste streams. This multiplicity of streams results in a costly waste removal process for the waste stream generator.
In contrast to the ion exchange and electrolytic metal recovery processes, one of the more acceptable technologies for treating waste water is based on a settling process, using fixating agents such as hydroxide and sulfates. The fixating chemicals are added to water in a settling tank to absorb or otherwise transform the contaminants into materials which settle to the bottom of the tank. This technology uses comparatively simple equipment and permits the processing of large volumes of waste waters, without adding materials which would result in an environmentally undesirable effluent stream. However, in many cases, use of ordinary settling processes fails to reduce contaminant concentrations to levels low enough to meet the statutory requirements, without using excessive amounts of materials, over a protracted processing time. Current settling processes often produce undesirably large quantities of solid hazardous or toxic wastes in the form of sludge. The sludge cannot, for the most part, be effectively regenerated. Thus, using current settling techniques for waste water treatment, the resulting sludge product is yet another waste material that must be disposed of in a secure landfill without benefit of recycling. In turn, this process results ultimately in the necessity to clean the environment in the long term future.
As a result of problems associated with the above noted technologies, waste water generators have been forced to consider alternative methods which employ the addition of metal complexing agents to waste water streams and sludge of various industrial processes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,601 (Stevenson, et al.) discloses a purification process comprised of mixing a soluble heavy metal salt and a heavy metal dithiocarbamate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,034 (Unger, et al.) discloses a collector for use in concentrating metal values in ores by flotation, the collector being comprised of a mixture of 0-isopropyl N-ethylthionocarbamate and o-isobutyl N-methylthionocarbamate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,195 (Moore, et al.) discloses a process for treating aqueous effluents to remove polluting metallic elements wherein the effluent is contacted with a poly(dithiocarbamate) chelating agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,125 (Elfline) discloses a method for removing heavy metals from waste water streams, comprising treating the waste water with sulfur-containing compounds, such as sodium tri-thiocarbamate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,584 (Elfline) discloses a method for treating a liquid containing a heavy metal comprising contacting the liquid with a mixture of sodium diethyldithiocarbamate and sodium tri-thiocarbanate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,377 (Legare) discloses a method for removing heavy metals from waste effluents comprising mixing the effluents with a solution of a sulfur compound such as sodium polythiocarbamate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,726 (Straten) discloses a method for treating water polluted by metal ions comprising the steps of adding thiocarbamide, potassium or sodium hydroxide, and potassium or sodium hyposulfite.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,135 (Mohn) discloses a method for treating sludge from industrial waste water streams comprising the steps of adding a metal complexing agent to the sludge such as dimethyl-dithiocarbamate or a salt thereof. The metal complexing agent is added to a sludge thickening tank prior to de-watering in a filter press to form a sludge that contains 60% to 85% moisture by weight. Mohn does not disclose use source separation of the effluent throughout the process and does not disclose adjusting the pH of the waste solution to the optimal point of insolubility for the various metals involved. Mohn characterizes the sludge as being fixated, thereby allowing disposal in landfills.
In addition, a number of metallurgical processes for recovering metal have also been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,322 (Yosim et al.) discloses a process for recovery of noble metals from scrap comprising melting the scrap at a temperature between 800xc2x0 F. and 1,800xc2x0 F. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,923 (Day) discloses a process for the extraction of metals from metallic materials comprising heating a lead-free mixture of metals and separating the metals in a molten state.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,017 (Kiehl, et al.) discloses a process for recovering metals from waste liquids, including a step for obtaining pure metal. A dewatered sludge is heated for a period from about thirty minutes to about one hour at 900xc2x0 F., to recover substantially pure silver. However, this metallurgical process for recovering metals from a metallic sludge is very complicated, and requires a metal complexing agent be applied to the metallic sludge of waste streams.
None of the known prior art technologies separate and also recover a variety of metals from one or more waste streams in order to use the metals as valuable commercial products, nor do they disclose the recovery, recycling, and reuse of the recovered metals. In those prior art processes using reagents to cause fixation of metals and to produce a fixated hydroxide sludge byproduct, the resulting byproducts must be sent to and disposed of in a secure landfill or alternative receiving site.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method for removing, separating, and recovering metals and groups of metals, such as transition metals, alkali metals, and alkaline earth metals. An efficient method for removing, separating, and recovering such metals in a cost effective manner with a high degree of recovery from waste streams and with minimal amounts of unprocessed solids and sludge remaining in the environment is needed. Illustrative, but not limitative, of the metals that such a method can be capable of separating, removing and recovering are such precious and non-precious metals as aluminum, barium, beryllium, calcium, chromium, cobalt, copper, gold, iron, lead, magnesium, manganese, nickel, platinum, silver, tin, vanadium, zinc, and the like.
Such a process should also be capable of removing other metals such as antimony, arsenic, selenium, thallium, and the like from waste streams with at least 50% removal.
The present invention is directed to a method for recovering and separating precious and non-precious metals from hazardous and non-hazardous industrial waste streams. The method of the present invention removes, separates, and recovers such metals in a cost effective manner with more than 95% removal from waste streams and with minimal amounts of unprocessed solids and sludge remaining in the environment.
The method of the present invention for separating and recovering precious and non-precious metals from industrial waste stream generally comprises: adjusting the pH of an industrial waste stream containing the precious and non-precious metals to be recovered; adding a metal complexing agent to said waste stream to form metal ions of the metals to be recovered; adding a particle growth enhancer to promote the aggregation of said metal ions; adding a flocculating agent to increase the particle size of said metal ions and form a solution thereof; dewatering said solution to form a sludge and a supernatant; dewatering and drying said sludge to form an ionic metal concentrate; and, melting said concentrate to selectively remove and recover a desired metal therefrom.
In accordance with the present invention, a method for recovering and separating metals from waste streams, comprises the following steps:
pH of a waste stream is adjusted;
a metal complexing agent is added;
an aggregating agent is added;
a flocculating agent is added resulting in a solution;
the solution effluent is then dewatered, preferably using a plate and frame press, resulting in a sludge and a supernatant; and
metals are recovered from the sludge upon melting, drying and dewatering a filter cake with melting enhancers so as to permit selective removal of a fused metal-bearing concentrate for casting into ingots to be sold to primary smelters.
A suitable base such as sodium hydroxide (NaOH) or calcium hydroxide (Ca(OH)2) or a suitable acid such as hydrochloric acid (HCl) can be used to alter the solubility of the metal to be recovered by altering the pH of the waste stream from about 5 to about 13, preferably from about 7 to about 12, depending upon the initial pH of the waste stream to be treated and the metal(s) desired to be recovered.
The metal complexing agent that can be used comprises a mixture of a carbamate compound, an inorganic base, and water. The carbamate that can be employed are those selected from the group consisting of thiocarbamates, dithiocarbamates, alkylthiocarbamates such as dimethyldithiocarbamate and diethyldithiocarbamate, and salts thereof. The inorganic bases that can be used are those selected from the group consisting of sodium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, and the like. A preferred complexing agent comprises a mixture consisting of about 40% by weight sodium dimethyldithiocarbamate; about 10% by weight sodium hydroxide, and, about 50% by weight water.
The particle growth enhancer is employed to promote an ionic exchange with the metals in solution and to provide a foundation upon which the ionic metal particles can grow. The preferred particle growth enhancer used is an aqueous solution of calcium chloride comprising about fifty pounds (50 lbs.) calcium chloride dissolved in about 100 gallons (gals.) of water in combination with an ionic exchange promoter. The ionic exchange promoter employed is ferric chloride (FeCl3) which is commercially obtained as a 38% liquid solution. The amount of ionic exchange promoter used can range from about 0.03% to about 0.4% by volume.
The flocculating agents employed in the method of the present invention are commercially obtained material typically available as solid, granular ionic polymers having a medium anionic charge. These flocculating agents, together with the particle growth enhancer and the ionic exchange promoter, cause the ionic metals in solution to increase in size and weight, precipitate, and settle. Illustrative flocculating agents that can be used include Clarifloc A-3020 available from Poly Pure, Inc., Parsippany, N.J., Floculite 402 available from Dubois, Cincinnati, Ohio, and J. Flock 711 available from Jamestown Chemical, Westhaven, Conn. The flocculating agent is prepared as a diluted aqueous solution consisting of one pound of the flocculating agent in 65 gallons of water and then further diluting this concentrate in 200 gallons of water. This dilute solution is then used in concentrations of from about 0.001% to about 0.01% by volume. The preferred flocculating agent employed is Clarifloc A-3020.
When the industrial waste stream to be treated contains organic compounds, they are initially degraded or destroyed by using a suitable oxidizing agent such as sodium hypochlorite, hydrogen peroxide at 35% to 50% concentration, ultra violet (UV) radiation or ozone (O3). When an oxidizing agent is used, the waste stream should be monitored to assure that an oxygen reduction potential (ORP) of about +350 mv is achieved and maintained for a period of about 15 minutes before treating the waste stream with the method of the invention.
Similarly, when the industrial waste stream to be treated is found to contain chelating agents (e.g., hexavalent chromium) these agents are initially degraded or destroyed by using a suitable reducing agent such as sodium metabisulfite, sodium sulfide, and the like. The waste stream should be monitored until the presence of the undesirable chelating agent can no longer be detected.
The method of the invention includes the following steps:
a. Waste streams to be treated are analyzed to determine the types of wastes and metals present, whether the waste streams contains precious metals or non-precious metals; volatile organic compounds (VOCs); solids above 5% by volume, chromium above an average of 15 parts per million (ppm); and cyanide.
All incoming wastes are classified by priority metal which in a given waste solution to be treated, is the metal found most prominently. The most prominent metal is analytically identified. For example, a waste solution containing 1000 ppm of copper and 200 ppm of cadmium has copper as the priority metal and cadmium as the secondary metal.
b. Incoming waste streams are separated according to the priority metal, identified by the analytical procedures for each respective waste stream. Waste solutions with common dominant metals are mixed together for processing. For example, a solution containing 1000 ppm or more of copper is mixed only with a waste solution containing a priority metal of copper, since to do otherwise would reduce the concentration of copper in the final metal recovery product. Recovery product is sold to primary smelters based on the level of the priority metal. As the priority metal is removed, the secondary metals are all concentrated and the process moves to the next level based on the new priority metal selected from the remaining waste solution. Thus, a continuing recycling process takes place removing each priority metal successively.
c. The pH of the waste streams is adjusted, as required, to increase insolubility of the priority metal with ionically bonded compounds and to precipitate ionic metal particles upon addition of a reagent. The optimum pH level will vary from 7 to 12 depending on the priority metal being addressed in the waste solution. For purposes of selective separation, the priority metal is the most prominent metal determined by analysis, i.e., the metal which the aforementioned analysis reveals to be present in the highest concentration.
d. The reagent, in the form of a metal complexing agent is added to chelate certain metals from ionically bonded compounds. These metals will ultimately be removed and recovered from the waste water. The metal complexing agent comprising a dithiocarbamate and preferably comprising about 40% sodium dimethyl dithiocarbamate, about 10% sodium hydroxide (NaOH) and about 50% water is used.
e. In the continuous treatment process described herein, 30 gallons of the aqueous calcium chloride particle growth enhancer solution is first added to a primary reaction tank containing 1,400 gallons of waste water as described herein below. When the contents of the tank are processed, CaCl2 is added to the flash mix tank continuously.
f. When the ferric chloride ionic exchange promoter is used, it is added to the primary reaction tank used during the continuous treatment process and is also added directly to the tank in the batch treatment process.
g. Sodium hydroxide (NaOH) or calcium hydroxide Ca(OH)2 is added to the mix, the choice of which to use depends on the solution""s sensitivity to pH change. A solution which is heavily buffered (resistant to pH of change) is first treated with Ca(OH)2 and then fine-tuned with NaOH. On the other hand, a solution that has little or no buffering and is thus sensitive to pH change, will be adjusted with NaOH only. The hydroxide is added to adjust pH to the optimum level for the priority metals, as discussed more fully below;
h. As described above, flocculating agents are added to the mix, as described below, to cause the ionic metallic precipitant to increase in size and weight and settle.
As the diluted working solution is used, proportional amounts of the flocculant concentrate and water are added to replenish the working tank as make-up flocculating agent.
The flocculant polymer solution is added to the continuous treatment process by injecting it into the flash mix tank on a continuous basis. The amount of flocculant polymer added is in proportion to the amount of dissolved and suspended solids in the waste being treated. The flocculant is preferably used in concentrations ranging from about 0.0001% to about 0.01%.
I. Oxidation and reduction are used, as required. Waste solutions containing both hexavalent chromium and cyanide ions, such as certain plating solutions, requires oxidation first and reduction second to ensure that metal separation is complete. Thus, there are cases requiring both oxidation and reduction.
In those cases where oxidation and/or reduction is required prior to processing the wastes, the wastes are first processed in a batch operation as described under xe2x80x9cBatch Treatmentxe2x80x9d below.
j. Heavy particles settle, resulting in a sludge and the supernatant is clarified and discharged. The sludge is thickened and dewatered, and metals are recovered from the resulting thickened and dewatered sludge as described below.
k. The present invention recovers metals in the form of a dried powder. The metal-recovery ionic dried powder may be either melted as specified and preferred in the present invention or, alternatively, the metal-recovery ionic dried powder may be sold to the smelter, where the product is used as a feed stock in place of a virgin product in the smelting operation.
The final and preferred step in the metal recovery of the present invention occurs with the melting of the ionic metal compounds. A flux, preferably a mixture of sodium tetra borate pentahydrate and soda ash, is added to facilitate this melting step. Sodium tetra borate decahydrate and sodium tetra borate anhydrous may be used in place of sodium tetra borate pentahydrate. The ionic metal compounds are melted and then allowed to cool, resulting in solid recovered metal products.
The resulting metals are recovered and separated by priority metal and are sold to secondary and primary smelting operations. The present invention provides the raw material feed stock for the smelting recovery of the metals recovered as ionic compounds from waste streams. For example, a recovered product containing copper as the primary metal is sold to a primary copper smelter.
Waste streams containing large amounts of metals such as concentrations equal to or greater than 2000 ppm (0.02% dissolved solids) and specific solutions such as photographic wastes are treated in batch. In the batch treatment, all operations occur in the same treatment vessel, i.e., a volume of waste is placed in a tank, reagent is added, and the solution is allowed to settle, leaving the clean supernatant at the top and prepared and/or ready for discharge.
In comparison to batch treatment, continuous treatment is used for waste solutions and in those cases where the volume of the waste stream is in excess of 2000 gallons. In continuous treatment the waste solution is treated in different tanks, each tank being used generally for a different purpose. The wastes are moved from one tank to another allowing sufficient residence time for the solution to be processed in each tank and for the required chemical processes to take place. Solutions move at rates varying from about 5 gallons per minute [gpm] to about 5000 gpm depending on the level of dissolved solids being removed from the solution.
In continuous treatment, the wastes are moved from a primary treatment tank to a flash mix tank, to a flocculation tank, then to a gravity settler tank, then to a filtration system, and finally to discharge. The solids that settle in the gravity settler are continuously removed to a sludge settling tank prior to de-watering. Continuous treatment operation is used to move large volumes of waste containing low levels of dissolved contaminants rapidly through treatment.
Both the continuous treatment and batch treatment operations produce sludge. The amount of sludge produced is directly related to the amount of dissolved metal in the incoming waste. As an example, a solution containing one pound of dissolved salts will produce approximately one pound of sludge. Moreover, an input containing 60,000 mg/liter of copper and 0.15 mg/liter of lead would be typically left with 0.8 mg/liter copper and 0.02 mg/liter lead, which means that 59,999.02 mg/liter copper and 0.13 mg/liter lead could be recovered by the process of the present invention. In such case, the recovery rate for copper is 99.9987% and for lead 86.666%.
In continuous treatment, incoming wastes are analyzed and are placed in a tank depending on the level of metal in the waste stream, volume to be handled and the reagents needed to cause metal separation.
Details of the continuous treatment process are as follows:
a. The waste stream is analyzed.
b. All incoming waste streams are classified by priority metals.
c. A solution containing a priority metal of copper, for example, is adjusted to a pH of 6 plus or minus 1 with an acceptable pH variation of plus or minus 1, i.e., a pH range of from about 5 to about 7. The pH is adjusted using NaOH, Ca(OH)2 or HCL depending on the initial pH of the waste stream.
d. Once the pH of the waste is adjusted to the desired level, the metal complexing agent of the present invention is added, The waste being treated is allowed to mix with the metal complexing agent for about ten minutes. As above described, the complexing agent preferably comprises about 40% sodium dimethyl-dithiocarbamate, about 10% sodium hydroxide and about 50% water.
e. After mixing the wastes being treated with the metal complexing agent, calcium chloride solution is added and allowed to mix with the waste for another ten minutes. The amount of calcium chloride added depends on the level of dissolved metals in the solution being treated.
f. Ferric chloride can be added, as required.
g. Additional pH adjustment, using sodium hydroxide or calcium hydroxide may be required. The solution is then fed to a flash mix tank at a rate of from about 5 gpm to about 50 gpm, depending on the amount of dissolved and suspended solids where additional calcium chloride and flock are added.
Where the total suspended and dissolved solids are below 0.01% the flow rate could be 50 gpm. This flow rate decreases proportionally as the level of dissolved and suspended solids increases, to where a concentration of 0.5% will require a flow rate of approximately 5 gpm. Flow rates are dependent on the level of dissolved and suspended solids and the type of equipment being used.
h. The solution then travels to the flocculation tank where it is thoroughly mixed allowing particle size growth. The residence time in the flocculation tank is dependent on the level of dissolved solids in the waste solution being treated. The tanks used are sized to allow a minimum of 10 minutes residence time at a flow rate of 50 gpm. For the flocculating reagent to work properly, a minimum residence time of 10 minutes is required in 1,400 gallons for proper mixing and reaction.
I. After the required residence time in the flocculation tank, the waste is fed to a flash mix tank where additional calcium chloride is injected into the waste stream to act as a binder to which the precipitated particles bind and begin to form particles of increasing size.
j. The solution is then passed into a clarification chamber with sufficient surface area to allow the heavy particles to settle to the bottom of the clarification chamber. Clean or clarified solution is removed from the top of the clarification chamber and passing thereafter into a sand filter to remove any small particulate matter that escaped the flocculation and settlement stages and then the effluent goes to a discharge monitoring tank for pH monitoring and discharge.
k. At this point, the solution is fed to the gravity settling tank where the supernatant is separated from the solids. The solids settle to the bottom and are removed to the sludge thickening tank prior to dewatering. The supernatant flows to the filter and finally to discharge. Solid heavy material is removed from the bottom of the settlement chamber periodically. The settlement chamber, or gravity settler tank is one in which clarification of the solution occurs by a process of settlement. The resulting solid or sludge is placed in a sludge thickening tank where it is further settled into a conical shaped bottom of a large holding tank. As solids accumulate at the bottom of this settlement tank, they are drawn off by a pump and moved into a plate and frame filter press for de-watering. During this operation, excess water is removed from the sludge. The excess water is recirculated back into the treatment system for further use.
l. This process produces an ionic metallic sludge with high metal concentrations without the use of large quantities of reagents such as hydroxides, sodium borohydrate that would be placed in landfill for disposal.
De-watered sludge is removed from the filter press. This material can contain between 25% and 50% moisture by weight. The dewatered sludge or filter cake is placed in infra-red dryers where the moisture content is brought down to less than 20% by weight. The dryers operate at temperatures of between about 350xc2x0 F. to about 600xc2x0 F. depending on the metal content and the desired level of moisture for the recovered product.
The resulting volume of recovered metal powder is reduced over the previous de-watering step by as much as 30% to 50% by volume. The drying process drives off the moisture and other compounds that are not metallic leaving the metals in the resulting dry materials heavily concentrated.
m. The recovered dried metal powder is now converted to metallic metal by melting the recovered metal powder in gas-fired or electrical induction melting ovens. The melting process is conducted in two stages and depending on the feed stock, can produce recovered metal ingots of from about 50 to about 90 percent purity.
After de-watering and drying, the recovered metal powder is either sold as a commodity or is further converted to metal ingots. To convert the recovered metal powder to metal, which may be in the form of ingots, the powder is placed into the melting oven where additional reagents are mixed with the recovered metal powder. The reagents added are sodium tetra borate pentahydrate and soda ash.
Sodium tetra borate pentahydrate is added to the powder to cause the metals to liquefy once they reach the melting point. Soda ash is used to cause the metal to separate from the flux. Flux is the combination of the soda ash and sodium tetra borate pentahydrate (borax) used during the melting process.
The powder is first mixed with sodium tetra borate pentahydrate and melted to cause a reduction in volume and produce a homogenous mixture of metal and borax. This mixture is poured, cooled and re-melted in a second melting oven where soda ash is added to cause separation in the melted state. This material is poured and allowed to cool.
Once cooled, the recovered metal, which has settled to the bottom of the mold is separated from the slag comprised of the flux layer that is on top of the recovered metal. The slag is reused in the next melt.
For those melts that produce clean black slag, the black slag is sold as a cleaning compound. For those melts that produce a semi pure slag, the slag is sold along with the metal to a primary smelter purchasing the recovered metal.
The temperature in the melting oven is brought up to approximately 1800xc2x0 F. and the materials are allowed to melt until it is verified that all the material in the crucible is liquid. This usually takes from 2-4 hours depending on the temperature of the oven when it is first charged. For example, a melt from a cold oven will take about 4 hours, whereas a melt from a hot oven will usually take about 2 hours. At this point, the molten materials are poured into a cast iron buggy or mold that has been pre-heated and coated with carbon to prevent the molten material from sticking to the buggy walls. The purpose of the preheating is to drive out any residual moisture and ensure that the surface is not cold when pouring in the molten bath. If the mold were cold, it might break from the sudden heat change or it might cause the molten bath to spray molten slag out of the mold.
The material is allowed to cool and solidify at which time the resulting solid is removed from the buggy and separated in two different layers. The material is then placed into a second melting oven where the temperature is brought up to approximately 1800xc2x0 and two additional reagents are added, to induce the material to separate into three layers.
The lower layer consists of 60% to 90% of the recovered metal such as copper or nickel. The second or middle layer consists of pig iron containing all of the remaining metals, and the top layer consists of slag, i.e., the flux containing the two reagents that were added, one to each melt. The resulting products from this operation are solid and are commercially recycled thus completing the recycling of the components in the wastes. These materials can then be sold as feed stock for primary smelting operations.
The above noted procedures to produce recovered metal ingot are representative of each time the sludge is removed from the filter process. The amount of sludge removed is directly related to the amount of dissolved salts in the waste at the beginning of the metal recovery process. For example, a solution containing 1 pound of dissolved salts produces approximately 1 pound of sludge.
Batch treatment takes place in one of a number of different tanks and is a process that may be completed in the starting tank. A cycle of operations is completed, and the effluent is removed for discharge, while the metal recovery products are either removed or utilized for future batch processes, and the cycle is repeated.
This batch recovery method is used for solutions containing precious metals above 250 mg/liter and for non-precious metal solutions containing concentrations of a priority metal above 0.2% (2,000 mg/liter).
In the batch process, one cycle of operations is completed and the effluent is removed for discharge to the sewer while the metal recovery products are either removed or utilized for future batch process and the cycle is repeated. Upon completion of analysis and selective separation of priority metals by the aforementioned processes, wastes containing precious metals are treated, as follows:
a. All wastes containing precious metal with low chromium content, generally less than 10 ppm of chromium, are placed in a separate tank dedicated to such wastes and are subjected to batch treatment operations.
b. Chromium present in wastes at levels greater than approximately 10 ppm interferes with removal of other metals from solution. When the chromium concentration of waste to be treated is generally greater than about 10 ppm, the waste must be separated from other waste treatment. All wastes containing precious metals with high chromium content are placed in a separate batch treatment tank to undergo batch treatment for high chromium and precious metals. The high chromium waste is then separately treated as elsewhere described herein.